


Watching and Waiting

by bambirosesavage



Series: Epileptic Felix [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Epilepsy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), OT8, Platonic Relationships, Seizures, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambirosesavage/pseuds/bambirosesavage
Summary: Promoting is hard on everyone, and Chan knows that it's only a matter of time until Felix's epilepsy acts up.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Everyone, OT8 - Relationship
Series: Epileptic Felix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975897
Comments: 15
Kudos: 261





	Watching and Waiting

Chan watched as Felix slipped into what must have been his tenth absence seizure of the morning. Absence seizures were normal for Felix. As a life-long epileptic, he could have 50 or more of these little seizures a day without them slowing him down much. Still, Chan couldn’t help but worry as he watched Felix’s attention lapse in the middle of answering the radio host’s question about their new single, his eyes rolling up a little and his eyelids fluttering for about seven seconds as his brain stuttered. Seungmin picked up the sentence where Felix left off so seamlessly that the radio host never noticed the seizure. Chan watched Felix’s awareness return. He blinked, confused for a moment. Minho subtly patted Felix’s thigh to help him refocus, and Felix smiled and rejoined the conversation.

These little seizures didn’t hurt Felix, but Chan still worried about his friend. Felix’s seizures got more frequent and more serious when he was tired, and since they were promoting the new album, they were all tired. They’d only gotten about five hours of sleep the night before, and they had a full day of interviews, photoshoots, rehearsals, and music show recordings ahead of them. He just hoped Felix would make it through.

Chan bumped into Felix’s arm as they filed out of the small recording studio after the interview wrapped up. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Hmm?” Felix raised his eyebrows. “I’m fine.”

Felix was wearing makeup for the televised radio show and hadn’t scrubbed the foundation off his cheeks for once, so Chan couldn’t see if he was as pale as the leader thought he must be. Thanks to the boy’s signature freckles, it was easy to see whenever he got too flushed or too pale, but the makeup always made intense scrutiny harder.

“You took your medicine this morning?” 

Felix frowned. Felix’s seizures had never been a secret, so all the members and their managers knew about seizure care and Felix’s prescriptions. “I always take it.”

“I know,” Chan said quickly. “I just noticed you were having a lot of absences.”

Felix’s face fell. “Oh. No, I took it. I’m just tired.”

“Okay. Maybe try to rest in the car when we go to the venue.” 

Felix nodded but chewed on his lower lip. “Was I- was it very noticeable?”

“No, no,” Chan was quick to reassure him. He wrapped his arm around Felix’s shoulders. “You did great.”

“Who did great?” Hyunjin asked, pulling on Chan’s other arm.

“Felix. Everyone,” Chan corrected himself when Hyunjin stuck his bottom lip out in a dramatic pout.

“I kept having absences,” Felix complained.

Hyunjin cocked his head to the side. “You did? I didn’t notice.”

Felix cheered up at that and bounced away to jump on Jeongin’s back. The maknae, who was walking at the front of the group with Seungmin, groaned at the added weight but hiked Felix higher up his back into a more secure hold and spun him around in a circle before dumping him into Jisung. Felix laughed, back to his happy, sunny self. 

“We need to keep an eye on him today,” Chan told Hyunjin. “Promoting is wearing him out, and his seizures get worse when he’s too tired.”

Hyunjin opened his mouth in a little O before snapping it shut. “I think he’s okay.” He shook his head. “You worry about him too much.”

Chan gritted his teeth but kept his mouth shut. It was true - he did worry about Felix a lot. More than the others. Maybe it was because of the epilepsy, or that Felix still struggled with the language. Maybe it was because Felix was Australian and reminded Chan of his own little brother. Whatever the reason, he knew Hyunjin had a point. “Just watch out for him,” he said. 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “We always do.”

That was true enough. Even though Felix wasn’t the maknae, he was so sweet and lovable that everyone, even the younger members, doted on him. He never went anywhere alone unless he specifically asked to, so there was little danger of him having a medical emergency and having no one around to help. Still, Chan made sure to stay close to him while a flurry of makeup artists touched up their subtle eye makeup and applied powder and gloss for the photoshoot the radio show would use to promote the album and the interview.

“Felix,” Chan called as the boy’s makeup artist dusted excess powder off his cheek with a brush and walked away. “Felix,” he called again when Felix continued to stare into space.

Felix blinked once, twice. “Hmm? What?” He looked around and spotted the leader.

“They’re lining us up.” Chan pointed to where the rest of the group were being arranged by the photographer against the show’s promotional backdrop.

“Oh, right. Thanks,” Felix smiled, unbothered by the seizure.

Chan smiled back to keep the worry out of his eyes. “No problem.”

The photoshoot went smoothly enough. It was a simple group shot followed by individual shots, no fancy makeup or costumes or change in backgrounds to complicate matters. Chan took his customary spot at the end of the line for the group shot so he could see the other members. Jisung and Seungmin stood at the other end, and Jeongin was in the center with Changbin and Minho. Hyunjin wrapped his arm around Felix’s shoulders and posed. Satisfied that Felix was in good hands, Chan focused on the camera. 

The whole photoshoot only took half an hour or so, and then they were piling into the company cars to go to the music show recording. The actual recording wouldn’t take place until later in the afternoon, but they had to get there early to settle into their dressing room and have a dress rehearsal to make sure there were no problems with the choreography, costumes, lights, or cameras. Chan made sure to get in the same vehicle as Felix, taking one of the bucket seats in the middle row and letting Felix and Changbin take the backbench while Hyunjin took the seat next to him. 

“All right, kids,” the manager said with a sigh as he started the car. “GPS says it will take about an hour with traffic to get to the venue. Let’s get some rest on the way.” 

“I’m hungry,” Hyunjin complained.

“I know. We’re getting lunch for everyone when we get there.”

“Try to sleep if you can,” Chan said. Hyunjin nodded but took his phone out to scroll through Twitter. He turned around in his seat to look at Felix and Changbin, who both also had their phones out. “Felix. Sleep.”

Felix wrinkled up his nose but put his phone back in his pocket. He fiddled with his seatbelt, putting the chest strap behind him so he could stretch out across the seat and lie with his head in Changbin’s lap.

“Yah,” Changbin teased. “What about me?”

“You don't need to stretch out, hyung,” Felix said in his sweetest voice. “You’re so small.”

“Hey!” Changbin complained. He flicked the Aussie’s ear while Hyunjin laughed.

“Okay, okay,” Chan called to be heard over the laughter. “Settle down. We all need to rest.”

“I’m not even sleepy,” Felix grumbled. “Can’t I just lay here? That’s resting.”

Chan looked at Changbin and raised an eyebrow at him.

Changbin looked out the window, seeming to ignore him, but he carded his fingers into Felix’s hair to scratch the boy’s scalp. Felix made a happy noise in the back of his throat. He turned over and cuddled closer to Changbin, hooking one of his fingers into one of the rapper’s belt loops. The car was quiet as the other members either looked out the windows or played on their phones. About fifteen minutes later, Changbin said, “Okay. He’s asleep.”

“Are you sure?” Chan peered into the backseat. Felix’s face was hidden, but he could see the steady rise and fall of his back. Everyone was quiet, and Chan could just barely hear Felix’s tiny kitten snores.

“Yeah. He’s out. What’s up?”

“Hyung’s worried about Felix.” Hyunjin reclined his seat back. Changbin blocked the headrest so it wouldn’t hit the back of Felix’s head.

“Why? What happened?”

“The usual.”

“Oh. He hasn’t had a big one, has he?” Changbin looked down at Felix’s face in his lap as if trying to find a sign of a recent seizure.

“No,” Chan said, and Changbin relaxed. “He’s had a lot of absences today, though.”

“He always has absences,” Hyunjin argued from his reclined position. “That’s not weird for him.”

“No, I know, but he’s had more than usual,” Chan continued. “I think he must have had at least thirty absences today, and it’s not even noon.”

“Oh.” Hyunjin opened his eyes wide and sat up, leaving the seat lowered. “That is a lot. Is that bad? I mean, I know it’s not good, but does that mean something?”

“He’s more likely to have seizures when he’s tired,” Changbin said.

“He’s more likely to have big seizures if he’s tired, too,” Chan added.

“You think he’s not getting enough sleep,” Changbin said. It wasn’t a question.

“Well, to be fair, I don't think anyone of us is getting enough sleep.”

“Right, but it affects him more,” Hyunjin nodded. “So that’s why you wanted him to sleep in the car. Not just so you could talk about him.”

Chan laughed and looked over at Felix who was still sound asleep thanks to Changbin’s hand still in his hair. “Sure. Let’s go with that.”

“So what do you want us to do about it?” Changbin asked.

Chan sighed. “There’s nothing really we  _ can _ do about it. We can try to help him sleep whenever we can.”

“Luckily he likes to cuddle and gets sleepy when you mess with his hair,” Hyunjin said.

“Right. Just keep an eye on him. Try not to let him go anywhere alone, just in case.”

“Should we tell the others?” Changbin asked.

“No. Like I said, there’s not much we can do, and I don't want to annoy him.”

“I hate-” Hyunjin’s sentence was interrupted by Felix stirring in Changbin’s lap. He smacked his lips together and turned onto his back. Chan held his breath as Felix scratched his nose, but the younger boy didn’t wake, settling again with his lips parted as he continued to sleep.

“I hate that he has to deal with this,” Hyunjin continued in a whisper. “Do you think it really bothers him?”

“I don't know,” Changbin answered, resuming his petting of the boy’s hair. “He doesn’t talk about it much.”

“He’s probably used to it. He’s had it for so long, and it doesn’t really slow him down much,” said Chan. Felix’s familiarity with his condition should have made Chan feel better, but it didn’t; it just made him sad.

The group lapsed into silence. Hyunjin fell asleep quickly, but Changbin and Chan stayed awake. Changbin switched from petting Felix’s hair to gently rubbing the delicate shell of his ear. Chan stared out the window, not really paying attention to the buildings they passed or the other vehicles on the road. His washed-out reflection stared back at him. He was wearing makeup, but he could see how tired he looked. Foundation took care of the bags under his eyes, but it couldn’t get rid of the puffiness. His skin felt dry and tight. His mouth curved down almost imperceptively at the corners. He was proud of the new album and the new single. He loved performing on stage for their fans. He loved giving them new music and performances. He loved being on stage with his members. But comebacks were hard. He let his eyes close.

“Chan.”

Chan opened his eyes and was surprised to see that they had arrived and that their manager was holding the car door open for him. “Thanks,” he mumbled as he unbuckled and got out. Changbin and a bleary-eyed Felix followed suit.

“Let me talk to you for a minute,” the manager said. Chan followed him away from the van, watching the others enter the studio building.

“Yes, sir?”

“I heard you and the kids in the car talking about Felix.”

“Oh.” Chan shrugged. “Yeah. Just worried about him, you know?”

The manager nodded. “I get it. All of you have been working so hard. If you think Felix needs a break, I can see about pulling him from the music show.”

Chan raised his eyebrows. “We never get pulled during promotions unless it’s an emergency. And never just because one of us asks.”

“Felix is a special case,” said the manager. “If he pushes himself so hard that he triggers a major seizure, he could be out for days. Having him sit out one or two performances to rest would be better than him missing five or six.” 

Chan chewed on his lip. He didn’t want Felix to push himself so hard that he ended up having a seizure so bad that he couldn’t perform or worse, ended up in the hospital. Missing a couple of stages definitely wouldn’t be as bad, but Chan didn’t feel comfortable making decisions about his members without consulting them first. Chan was worried about Felix, but Felix was an adult who had been managing his health and condition on his own for years. Chan didn’t want to take his autonomy away from him.

“Let’s not do anything yet,” Chan decided. “If he says that he feels good enough to perform, then I think that we should trust him. We’ll talk to him about taking a break from his schedules tonight. He should have a say in it.”

“Alright,” the manager agreed.

Chan and the manager went inside and quickly found the correct dressing room. The others were already making themselves at home in the small room. Jisung, Jeongin, and Hyunjin were gathered around the snack table where the staff was unpacking sandwiches, chips, and fruit for lunch. Seungmin and Changbin were already with the stylists. Minho sat cross-legged on the blanket that had been spread out for them on the floor, looking at Felix, who was already sound asleep beside him.

Chan set his bag down under a free makeup table. “Did you get something to eat?” he asked Minho.

Minho shook his head. “Not yet. What’s up with him?” He pointed at Felix.

“He fell asleep in the car. He probably didn’t wake up all the way.” 

Minho still looked suspicious. “He doesn’t usually sleep in the waiting rooms.”

Chan shrugged. “He’s getting worn out by promotions. We all are, but I think it’s really getting to him.” He paused before continuing. “The managers want to pull him from the show today. They’re afraid he’s going to have a seizure from getting too tired.”

“And you agree with him,” Minho said.   
Chan sighed. “I said not to pull him, but yeah, I’m concerned that he’s going to have a big one or something.”

“There’s nothing you can do about that, though,” Minho pointed out. “Just leave him alone. Worrying about it isn’t going to do anything than stress both of you out.”

He had a point. Chan pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off his building headache. “I’ll grab you a sandwich.”

“Get one for Lixie, too. He should eat something.”

“No, let him sleep,” Chan decided. “He can eat when he wakes up.”

Felix managed to sleep solidly for another thirty minutes despite the noise and activity around him before sitting up. His hair was flat on one side, and his bottom lip jutted out in a groggy pout.

“Good morning, Felix,” Changbin called in a sing-song voice, coming over to pinch Felix’s cheeks. Felix softly batted his hands away.

Jeongin plopped down next to him on the blanket. His makeup was already done, but he was still in his own clothes. Felix leaned his head against the maknae’s shoulder, but Jeongin nudged him away. “Are you still sleepy?”

Felix blinked unevenly then shook his head.

“Make sure you eat something,” Chan called from where he was getting his hair touched up. “Felix,” he called again when the boy didn’t respond. “You need to eat.”

“I’m not hungry,” Felix complained even as he took a handful of green grapes from the bag in Jeongin’s lap.

Grapes wouldn’t sustain him for long, but Chan didn’t nag him about it. He had wanted Felix to sleep and he had. He wanted him to eat and he had. Felix was an adult and could take care of himself, so Chan forced himself to take a step back.

After the grapes were gone, Felix ate a handful of chips and drank a mango smoothie and perked up. He was the last one to finish getting ready for the rehearsal run-through, but the food and the nap had reenergized him. He bounced around in the hallway with Jisung during their warm-up, keeping up with all his jokes and adding his own. There were a few stutters in his attention as two or three absences interrupted him, but Chan couldn’t detect any dips in Felix’s energy or ability to keep up with everyone else.

“You ready?” Chan asked as the group took their positions on the stage.

“Yep!” Felix answered, already miming through the dance break in the bridge to refresh his memory. He gave Chan a big smile. “Are you ready? Or, like, you know, okay?”

That held Chan up. “Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?”

“You’ve seemed kind of distracted all day. And quieter.”

“Oh.” Chan hadn’t realized Felix had been watching him as closely as he had been watching Felix. “Yeah, no. I’m all good.”

“Okay!” Felix immediately accepted. He squeezed Chan’s hand. Chan thought he saw Felix’s eyes unfocus for a second, but then he was back, smiling as broadly as ever. “Let’s get it! Fighting!”

“Fighting!”

The rehearsal dragged a little. Before they started the official run-through of the performance, they had to check the mic levels and lighting. Changbin’s feedback level was too loud, so they had to wait for that to be adjusted. There was an issue with the lighting progression in the actual run-through, so they had to go through the performance again after the change had been made to make sure that the problem had been resolved. Once the group and the managers, as well as the music show producers, were satisfied, they went back to the dressing room to get cleaned up and rehydrate before the filming.

“How’s your in-ear?” Chan asked Changbin, stepping out of the way so that Seungmin and Felix could get to the couch to rest.

“Better. I don't know what was going on with it earlier. It was just kind of screechy at first, but I think it’s back to normal now. It was fine in the run-through.”

“Okay, good. If you have to take it out, then do it. It will-”

“Guys?” Seungmin interrupted. He was sitting next to Felix on the leather sofa, gently holding his hand, but he was looking wide-eyed over at Chan. “I think we might need some help over here.”

Chan’s stomach dropped as he hurried over. “What happened?” Felix appeared to be having a seizure. It wasn’t one of the big tonic-clonic ones Chan had only witnessed a handful of times, but it didn’t seem to be an absence either. Felix was sat perfectly still, staring straight ahead of him and not focusing on anything. It could have been an absence seizure if it hadn’t gone on for so long. Felix’s absence only lasted a couple of seconds. As Chan watched, the seconds ticked by, but Felix didn’t come around.

“I don't think he’s breathing,” Seungmin said at the same time that Chan came to the same realization.

Suddenly there was commotion and chaos behind him as the managers and staff rushed over to help. Chan ignored them and stayed focused on Felix. He brushed the boy’s sweaty hair out of his vacant eyes. He seemed to be staring through him. His mouth was slightly open, and Chan could see his front teeth through his pink lips. “Felix?” he called. He put two of his fingers under Felix’s nose to feel for breath. It was there, but so shallow and quick that Chan felt sure that Felix wasn’t getting the oxygen he needed. He moved his hand away to hold Felix’s. “You need to breathe. Can you hear me? Felix?” There was no response. Felix continued to stare unseeingly forward. “Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” Felix’s hand stayed limp.

“It’s been twenty seconds,” one of the managers said. “It’s not an absence.”

“No,” Chan agreed, not looking away from Felix. “This is a new one. Should we call an ambulance?”

“We’ll treat it like a big one,” the manager said. “If it goes past four minutes, we’ll call.”

“It’s not a big one, though,” Seungmin muttered. He put his hand on Felix’s back and made eye contact with Chan. They were both thinking the same thing.

Chan squeezed Felix’s hand again. “Felix, you’re okay. Can you hear me?” Saliva was beginning to collect in the corner of the boy’s mouth. “Squeeze my hand.”

Felix continued to stare. At the forty second mark, he blinked once, twice, then took a deep, gasping breath as he regained consciousness. He recoiled back into the couch cushions as he became aware of the crowd of managers and staff around him and ground the heels of his hands into his eyes. 

“Felix, are you okay? Can you talk to me?” one of the managers asked.

“Give him a minute,” Chan snapped.

“My head hurts,” Felix whined, his hands still covering his eyes.

“What about your chest?” the manager asked. “Can you breathe okay?”

“It hurts, too.”

“Alright. Come on. We’re going to the hospital.”

“No!” Felix pushed the manager away when he tried to pick him up off the couch. “Leave me alone.”

“It’s okay.” Seungmin wrapped his arm around Felix’s shoulders, and Felix buried his face in Seungmin’s neck. “You’re alright. Calm down.”

“He doesn’t have to go to the hospital after every seizure,” Chan said, turning to the manager.

The manager shook his head. “He said his chest hurt. He has to go to the hospital if he gets hurt during an episode.”

“He didn’t get hurt. He just…” Chan trailed off, running his hand through his hair. He knew that the manager had a point. So far as Chan knew, Felix had never had a seizure like this. New seizure types were scary for everyone and worth a trip to the hospital just to make sure that everything was okay. However, Chan was always inclined to agree with his members over the staff. If Felix didn’t want to go to the hospital right away, Chan was going to agree with him. “He’s tired,” Chan changed his stance. “He’s scared. He doesn’t know what’s going on. Please, just give him a minute.”

“Okay, but he still has to get checked out,” the manager said. “He’s not performing.”

“That’s fine.”

“Chan.”

The leader turned back to the couch. Felix’s eye makeup was smudged and smeared over his nose. He looked a little teary but wasn’t crying. “I want to perform.”

“Felix,” Chan sighed. “You just had a new type of seizure. You need to go get checked out. I know that you’re tired. You’re not feeling good. You don't need to worry about the show right now.”

“Don't tell me how I’m feeling,” Felix muttered. “You don't know what I’m feeling. I want to perform. I feel like performing.”

“I’m sorry, buddy,” Chan said. “The answer is no.”

Felix glared at him for a long moment before the fire faded from his gaze. “Fine.” He broke eye contact to stare at the floor. A tear splashed onto the tile. “I’ll go to the hospital.”

Seungmin squeezed his hand, and Felix squeezed it back. He avoided looking at Chan and the other members as the managers helped him up and led him away, leaving an uncomfortable, suffocating silence behind him. The members all looked at each other, no one knowing what to say. 

One of the music show staff members knocked on the door. “Five minutes.”

“Alright, kids,” one of the remaining managers said. “Five minutes. Let’s go.” The members followed him into the hall, still shellshocked. “I know everyone is worried about Felix, but we still have a job to do. Felix is going to be fine. You’ll see him when you’re done. Stay deserves a good performance, so stay focused, okay? Fighting!”

“Fighting,” they all mumbled half-heartedly. Chan tried to think of something to say to the others, but his mind was blank. He settled for an encouraging smile as they all made their way to the stage, but it came out more of a grimace. The performance passed in blur, and, for once, Chan was thankful that they weren’t performing for a live audience. He went through the motions, relying on muscle memory to carry him through the choreography. No one covered Felix’s lines and the gap in the formation was noticeable for everyone. 

In the dressing room afterward, the members were quiet. The makeup artists passed out makeup removing wipes. The boys changed out of their stage clothes and into the comfortable clothes they’d brought from home. They spoke quietly to each other as they collected their items from around the room and repacked their bags. Felix’s things were already gone. The manager turned on the radio in the car on the ride back to the dorm, but no one seemed to be listening to it. Seungmin had his AirPods in, shutting out everyone else, and Minho and Changbin stared out the window. Chan swiped through his phone, never settling on an app.

The lights were on when they got home. “Felix?” Jisung called, dumping his bag on the ground. “You home?”

“Yeah,” Felix called back from his bedroom. Some of the tension broke at the sound of his voice.

“Let me go talk to him,” Chan said before anyone could go to him. “I think I need to apologize.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Changbin asked. “It’s my bedroom, too.”

“Go shower, hyung,” Jeongin suggested, laughing and running away as Changbin pretended to hit him. 

Chan knocked gently on the door before opening it. Felix was in his pajamas and stretched out on top of the covers on his bed, watching a video on his phone. “The doctor said it was a complex partial seizure,” he said in a monotone, not looking up. “I think she said it was a focal onset impaired awareness seizure or something like that. It’s kind of like an absence seizure, I guess, but longer. Some people can remember what they’re doing when it happens and some people don't. She said she thought that it was because I was tired. She told the managers that I needed to take some time off to rest.” He finally looked up at Chan. “They pulled me from schedules for the rest of the week.”

“They wanted to pull you before the seizure,” Chan admitted. “They asked me about it.”

“What did you say?”

“I said that we’d talk about it, but that it was your call. It’s your life.”

“Right,” Felix mumbled. He sighed. “I’m sorry I got upset. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s not your fault,” Chan said. “You have every right to be upset. You don't have to be sorry about that. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about it. I think going to the hospital was probably the right call, but I realize that’s not my decision to make. It’s yours.”

“It would be if it only affected me, but it doesn’t. I couldn’t have given a good show after that. I was too tired. I would have brought the whole group down.”

“You could never bring us down,” Chan tried to say, but Felix waved it away.

“No, it’s just… It sucks. This sucks. I don't want to be like this. I know everyone worries about me all the time, and there’s nothing I can do about it. I know it’s not my fault,” he continued when Chan tried to interrupt, “but that doesn’t make it better. It’s so frustrating. It’s like my body doesn’t belong to me.”

“I can’t imagine what it’s like.” Chan sat on the edge of the bed. “I wish I could do more for you. Make things easier.”

Felix took Chan’s hand and played with his fingers. “You can’t fix it. I’m not broken.”

“I know,” Chan said quickly.

“You do help me,” Felix went on. “You all do. Sometimes though I just want to complain about it without having anyone try to give me advice or try to help me. I’m not helpless; I’m frustrated.”

“I can do that,” Chan said. 

Felix nodded and was quiet for a moment, still playing with Chan’s fingers. “Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” he finally asked.

Chan laughed. “Sure. Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently looking for a beta reader, primarily for this series but also for fics involving other groups in the future. If you are interested, please let me know in the comments or contact me on tumblr at bambii--rose. Thanks!


End file.
